This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine the effects of MPH on the clinical and cognitive features of late-life depression when it is used in combination with either citalopram or with placebo, and compared to citalopram combined with placebo.